Dilarang China?
by nana.0.o
Summary: Status twitter Denmark membuat Indonesia senang sekaligus bingung. Apa maunya sih dia? Warning: Bukan Romance. Semacam friendship gagal.


**Summary : **Status twitter Denmark membuat Indonesia senang sekaligus bingung. Apa maunya sih dia?

**Warning :** Bukan Romance. Semacam friendship gagal.

**A/N :** Fanfiction tentang Badminton lagi, hehehe. Salahkan Mathias Boe karena nulis status twitter yang bikin saya jadi terinspirasi bikin ini.

* * *

Langit biru membentang serta sosok matahari yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun sangat mendefinisikan kata cerah, berbeda dengan raut wajah seseorang saat itu. Ia memutar-mutar raket di tangannya, sejenak mengintip kea rah langit kemudian menunduk dan mendesah panjang.

"Suntuk banget," sapa seorang wanita berkuncir kuda. Ia menghampiri sosok lelaki yang tampak bermuram durja di hadapannya.

"Oh, halo Indonesia!" sapa si pria dengan riang, perubahan yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Indonesia sempat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, namun melanjutkan kembali karena sepertinya ia tidak terlalu heran akan perubahan sifat pria besar berambut pirang itu.

"Halo juga. Makasih ya dukungannya kemarin, hehe…"

Si pria tersenyum senang. Tidak menyangka Indonesia akan mengatakan hal itu.

_Ia membaca status twitter-ku semalam!_

Lalu, wanita yang dipanggil Indonesia itu duduk di sebelah si pria, meletakkan bokongnya di hamparan rumput hijau dan ikut menikmati indahnya langit biru.

"Tapi tumben, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi enggak pede gitu," Indonesia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Denmark yang kukenal harusnya yakin 100% bakal ngalahin aku dan kak China di pertandingan Thomas-Uber seminggu lagi."

Denmark tertegun. Ia teringat kembali akan status twitternya semalam.

**If Denmark can't win Thomas and Uber cup, my support goes to Indonesia. Dilarang China:). (1)**

Yah, bukan maksudnya untuk tiba-tiba berubah pesimis seperti ini, sih. Tetapi, ia juga punya alasan sendiri.

"Tahun ini enggak mungkin." Kalimat itu diucapkannya tanpa intonasi. Datar. Seakan semangat membara dalam dirinya juga ikut hilang.

Bola mata Indonesia sedikit melebar mendengarnya, "Kenapa?"

"Rasanya, aku semakin tua…"

Indonesia malah memukul punggung Denmark yang kini bungkuk, "Hei hei hei, masih inget soal itu ya? Itu kan bercandaaa…. Penonton di negaraku memang kadang suka rese, sih. Maklumin aja." (2)

"Ahahaha! Bukan, bukan gara-gara itu kok. Kenyataannya memang benar, atlit badmintonku hampir tidak ada regenerasi yang menyamai pemain yang sekarang. Apalagi Peter Gade(3) juga mau langsung gantung raket setelah Thomas Cup berakhir. Bahkan ia sudah tidak mempan lagi dengan sogokan beberapa krat bir." Di bagian ini Indonesia hampir jatuh terguling. "Pemain yang lain juga tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka juga akan mengikuti jejak Gade."

Mendengar itu Indonesia ikut-ikutan murung. Memang benar sih, pemain Denmark banyak yang sudah tidak muda, seperti beberapa pemainnya yang sudah mendekati masa-masa pension. Namun regenerasi atlit badmintonnya masih terbilang lumayan. Banyak pemain muda yang namanya mulai mencuat. China enggak usah ditanya lagi, sudah banyak pemain mudanya yang mengalahkan pemain senior Indonesia.

_Bagaimana kalau minta bantuan pemain-pemain muda China? _Usul itu hanya terhenti dalam benak Indonesia. Tidak mungkin Denmark akan setuju dengan saran bodohnya itu. Jangankan Denmark—yang walaupun dari tampang terlihat bodoh tetapi sebenarnya memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, dirinya sendiri pun ogah meminta bantuan secara langsung dari orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu.(4)

Indonesia dan Denmark memang merupakan lawan yang selalu ingin mengejar keunggulan China di bidang badminton dengan kekuatan sendiri. Tentu saja selain mereka ada beberapa negara lain seperti Jepang dan Korea Selatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya kamu perlu ikut les bahasa deh," ucap Indonesia tiba-tiba dan sangat jauh dari topik yang dibicarakan.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Indonesia mengeluarkan BlackBerry tercintanya(5) dan menunjukkan status Denmark yang sempat ia jadikan _favorites_ di twitter.(6)

"Dilarang China? Maksudnya?"

Yah, sebenarnya Indonesia cukup menghargai sih, Denmark sudah mau susah payah menulis dalam bahasanya. Tapi tetap saja, kalimat itu terlalu aneh.

"Loh, itu bukannya kamu yang ngajarin?" Denmark balik bertanya.

Indonesia makin bingung. "Hah? Kapan?"

"Itu lo, waktu aku tanya simbol 'NO SMOKING' dalam bahasa Indonesia jadinya apa. Kan kamu jawabnya 'Dilarang Merokok', kan? Aku inget banget kok. Jadi, Kalau No China kan berarti 'Dilarang China'. Salah disebelah mananya?"

Spechless. Face Palm. Tepok jidat.

"Hei, aku ganti deh saranku tadi. Kamu enggak usah ikutan les bahasa,"

"Hahaha! Iya, kan aku udah pinter."

Lagi. Spechless. Face Palm. Tepok jidat.(7)

Jawaban yang tidak terduga dari Denmark.

"Bukan, maksudku sebelum kamu les bahasa, mending panggil England untuk mengajarimu _English_. Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu belajarnya dari America?"

"Wah, kok tahu? Kamu memang perhatian ya sama aku, hehe."

Aduh, dia juga enggak ngerti majas sinisme, pikir Indonesia makin _hopeless_.

"Den,"

"Iya?"

"Kita berantem aja, yuk."(8)

* * *

**Keterangan:**

(1) Status twitter asli dari Mathias Boe, pemain badminton asal Denmark.

(2) Cerita lengkapnya ada di fanfic DenIna 'Awal Kebangkitan', cek di profil saya. Promosi. Biarin, kan ini fanfic saya.

(3) Pemain badminton ganteng dan super duper ramah asal Denmark (pendapat subjektif author) yang pernah nyalamin author waktu selese tanding di GBK. YA AMPUN GUE JADI INGET LAGIII! ABANG PETEEERRR! I LOP YUU! JANGAN GANTUNG RAKET DULU DONG BANG!

(4) Pemain China banyak yang mendukung tim dari negara lain karena persaingan yang ketat di negara sendiri. Contoh: Malaysia, Taiwan, Belanda, dkk.

(5) Maunya ganti I phone, tapi gak ada duit.

(6) Dia jarang dipuji, jadi sekalinya dipuji langsung di-_retweet_ dan dijadiin _favorites._

(7) Kalo di 9gag memenya yang 'extreme face palm'.

(8) TAMAT.


End file.
